


Reminiscence

by shadowchan93



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowchan93/pseuds/shadowchan93
Summary: Malik thinks back to the thief he used to love.Post-canon ramblings





	Reminiscence

_Raised as the heir of the tombs, their prince,_

_I bear these marks on my back ever since._

_Blinded by greed, I stroved to be a God,_

_Took control of my servants using the rod._

_Lying and manipulating is what I do best,_

_I did everything to succeed in my quest._

_A few sweet words lulled into an open ear_

_Is all it takes to be their commandeer._

_Nothing but cattle, following their owner’s call._

_I was destined to rise above them all._

_All except for one, and I’ll not forget that day,_

_when you recklessly jumped into my bike’s way._

_Equal in power and minds thinking alike,_

_We allied and together we would strike._

_You’ve no idea what you did to me right then and there,_

_You are the first friend for whom I truly care._

_The first to understand my sorrows and woes,_

_A deep connection no one else knows._

_You’ve lost your final game and left me to weep,_

_Safe in my Ib your Ren I will keep._

_Sister says I’m a better person than I was before,_

_Caring about people, valuing friendship and more._

_She says it’s due to Yugi and his whole nerd crew,_

_But that's not true, because all that I owe to you._

_Now memories are all that you have left behind,_

_Other traces of you I cannot seem to find._

_It’s almost as if you were never there,_

_I ache to run my hands through your wild hair._

_Your rosy skin below my lips in a soft kiss,_

_Your annoying grin and sarcasm I still miss._

_Year after year, the time has passed ever since,_

_And still I remain to be the scarred prince._

_I have lived my life as good as I can,_

_From a young, foolish boy to a grown up man._

_Lying and manipulating is what I do best,_

_But now there is an empty space in my chest._

_The empty space you left behind maybe time will heal._

_And suddenly I find myself to wonder... were you even real?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I dunno what happened but I felt like writing a poem today lol. It didn't quite turn out as I wanted it to because there are a few things I would've liked to cover but then it would've gotten too long. Oh well.  
> And thanks to Tia for the beta!
> 
> Also me:  
> me *writing a poem: writes something about white locks [of hair]* ... ok so what rhymes with 'locks'?  
> Me: ............  
> Me: NO NO NO THIS IS SUPPOSED TO STAY SFW


End file.
